Optical communication systems may be used for high-speed, long-range optical communications. An optical device, of an optical communication system, may include a transmitter. Alternatively, the optical device may include a transceiver. The optical device may include a laser to provide a beam. For example, the optical device may include a distributed feedback (DFB) laser, a laser diode, and/or the like. The laser may be optically coupled to a modulator to modulate the beam for optical communications. In some cases, the laser may be a directed DFB laser that provides a modulated beam. Alternatively, an electro-absorption modulator may be coupled to the DFB laser to apply an electric field to modulate the beam and provide a modulated beam.
An electro-absorption modulator may be coupled to an electro-absorption bias circuit to control a bias of the electro-absorption modulator. The electro-absorption bias circuit may include an electro-absorption driving circuit that receives an input voltage from a power supply, and provides a bias voltage to the electro-absorption modulator. A controller or another type of processing device (e.g., a controller, a microprocessor, and/or the like) or circuitry may provide a signal to control the electro-absorption driving circuit. The controller may provide the signal to the electro-absorption driving circuit to cause the electro-absorption driving circuit to adjust the bias voltage provided to the electro-absorption modulator.
The controller may determine the signal to provide to the electro-absorption driving circuit based on a sensor signal from a sensor (e.g., a sensor inside the controller, a sensor external to the controller, and/or the like). For example, when an operating temperature of an optical package that includes the electro-absorption modulator is less than a threshold value, the controller may receive a sensor signal from a temperature sensor. In this case, the controller may provide a signal to the electro-absorption driving circuit to cause the bias voltage, provided by the electro-absorption driving circuit, to be reduced to less than a threshold voltage (i.e., the bias voltage is adjusted to be more negative). Similarly, when the operating temperature is greater than a threshold value, the bias voltage provided by the electro-absorption driving circuit may be increased to greater than a threshold voltage (the bias voltage is adjusted to be less negative). Based on the electro-absorption modulator receiving the bias voltage, the electro-absorption modulator may modulate the beam to generate the modulated beam, which is provided to enable optical communications.